2002 FIFA World Cup squads
Below are the squads for the 2002 FIFA World Cup finals tournament in South Korea and Japan. There were 23 players in each squad, expanded from 22 in previous tournaments. The players' ages, caps and clubs are as of 31 May 2002, the opening day of the tournament. Group A Denmark Head coach: Morten Olsen |caps=14|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=36|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=England}} |caps=39|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=15|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=83|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=67|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=22|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=25|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=38|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=32|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=44|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=8|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Lyn|clubnat=Norway}} |caps=13|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=England}} |caps=11|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=4|club=Aberdeen|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=3|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=4|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=19|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=2|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=4|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=0|club=Vejle|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=65|club=Malmö FF|clubnat=Sweden}} France Head coach: Roger Lemerre |caps=11|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=36|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=74|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=52|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=79|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=England}} |caps=14|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=93|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=1|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=73|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=38|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=35|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=10|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=73|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=47|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=57|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=47|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=9|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=36|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=51|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=14|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=1|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} Senegal Head coach: Bruno Metsu |caps=15|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=31|club=Sochaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=22|club=Lens|clubnat=France}} |caps=25|club=Lorient|clubnat=France}} |caps=7|club=Saint-Étienne|clubnat=France}} |caps=20|club=Montpellier|clubnat=France}} |caps=34|club=Sedan|clubnat=France}} |caps=12|club=Gueugnon|clubnat=France}} |caps=9|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=25|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=21|club=Lens|clubnat=France}} |caps=6|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=19|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} |caps=38|club=Sedan|clubnat=France}} |caps=20|club=Sedan|clubnat=France}} |caps=42|club=Olympique Khouribga|clubnat=Morocco}} |caps=16|club=Lens|clubnat=France}} |caps=13|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=12|club=Lens|clubnat=France}} |caps=6|club=Lille|clubnat=France}} |caps=6|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=0|club=ASC Jeanne d'Arc|clubnat=Senegal}} |caps=11|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} Uruguay Head coach: Víctor Púa |caps=35|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=45|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=31|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=45|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=36|club=Venezia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=21|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=36|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=7|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=36|club=Málaga|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=19|club=Perugia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=24|club=Venezia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=9|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=13|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=18|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=26|club=Sevilla|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=22|club=Málaga|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=14|club=Racing de Santander|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=12|club=Nacional|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=9|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} |caps=43|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=4|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=28|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=1|club=Peñarol|clubnat=Uruguay}} Group B Paraguay Head coach: Cesare Maldini |caps=69|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=51|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=40|club=River Plate|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=76|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=76|club=River Plate|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=69|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=25|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=18|club=Léon|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=24|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=77|club=Real Zaragoza|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=31|club=Universidad Católica|clubnat=Chile}} |caps=8|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=41|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=21|club=Tecos|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=3|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=11|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=3|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=1|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=6|club=Libertad|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=57|club=Toluca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=49|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=20|club=Olimpia|clubnat=Paraguay}} |caps=11|club=River Plate|clubnat=Argentina}} Slovenia Head coach: Srečko Katanec |caps=43|club=Maribor|clubnat=Slovenia}} |caps=5|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=35|club=JEF United Ichihara|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=13|club=Maribor|clubnat=Slovenia}} |caps=65|club=Koper|clubnat=Slovenia}} |caps=38|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=68|club=SpVgg Unterhaching|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=71|club=Grazer AK|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=41|club=Hapoel Tel Aviv|clubnat=Israel}} |caps=64|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=45|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=20|club=Lokeren Oost-Vlaanderen|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=58|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=England}} |caps=20|club=Gent|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=6|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=3|club=Olimpija Ljubljana|clubnat=Slovenia}} |caps=21|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=39|club=Red Star Belgrade|clubnat=Serbia and Montenegro}} |caps=43|club=Maribor|clubnat=Slovenia}} |caps=6|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=12|club=Lecce|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=1|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=15|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=Germany}} : *Was expelled from the squad after the first game. Note: caps for Yugoslavia are not counted. South Africa Head coach: Jomo Sono |caps=29|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=19|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=21|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=22|club=Germinal Beerschot|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=15|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=9|club=Jomo Cosmos|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=39|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=37|club=Orlando Pirates|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=7|club=Lokomotiv Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=9|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=9|club=Kaizer Chiefs|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=10|club=St. Gallen|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=41|club=Watford|clubnat=England}} |caps=30|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=22|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=49|club=Santos Cape Town|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=43|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=32|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=65|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=2|club=Ajax Cape Town|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=0|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=5|club=Jomo Cosmos|clubnat=South Africa}} |caps=6|club=Basel|clubnat=Switzerland}} Spain Head coach: José Antonio Camacho |caps=13|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=4|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=7|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=22|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=8|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=85|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=51|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=9|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=19|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=7|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=5|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=0|club=Mallorca|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=1|club=Real Valladolid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=2|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=3|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=32|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=20|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=5|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=3|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=59|club=Mallorca|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=57|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=3|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=0|club=Málaga|clubnat=Spain}} Group C Brazil Head coach: Luiz Felipe Scolari |caps=15|club=Palmeiras|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=103|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=15|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=17|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=12|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=84|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=3|club=Corinthians|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=6|club=Atlético Mineiro|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=56|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=58|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=24|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=49|club=Corinthians|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=10|club=São Paulo|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=5|club=Grêmio|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=5|club=Atlético Paranaense|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=12|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=53|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=36|club=Corinthians|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=43|club=Flamengo|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=17|club=Cruzeiro|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=8|club=Grêmio|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=12|club=São Paulo|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=2|club=São Paulo|clubnat=Brazil}} China PR Head coach: Bora Milutinović |caps=5|club=Dalian Shide|clubnat=China}} |caps=65|club=Dalian Shide|clubnat=China}} |caps=14|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=China}} |caps=53|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=China}} |caps=105|club=Dundee|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=18|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=China}} |caps=59|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=76|club=Liaoning|clubnat=China}} |caps=91|club=Sichuan Guancheng|clubnat=China}} |caps=95|club=Dalian Shide|clubnat=China}} |caps=17|club=Tianjin Teda FC|clubnat=China}} |caps=43|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=China}} |caps=4|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=China}} |caps=55|club=Shenzhen Pingan|clubnat=China}} |caps=13|club=Liaoning|clubnat=China}} |caps=16|club=Qingdao Hainiu|clubnat=China}} |caps=7|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=China}} |caps=26|club=Shandong Luneng|clubnat=China}} |caps=36|club=Shanghai Zhongyuan|clubnat=China}} |caps=26|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=20|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=China}} |caps=52|club=Tianjin Teda FC|clubnat=China}} |caps=74|club=Yunnan Hongta|clubnat=China}} Costa Rica Head coach: Alexandre Guimarães |caps=74|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=38|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=74|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=40|club=Herediano|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=27|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=68|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=79|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=84|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=48|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=49|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=53|club=OFI Crete|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=3|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=2|club=Herediano|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=2|club=San Carlos|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=54|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=33|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=87|club=Saprissa|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=16|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=25|club=Herediano|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=23|club=Herediano|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=12|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=22|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=Costa Rica}} |caps=5|club=Herediano|clubnat=Costa Rica}} Turkey Head coach: Şenol Güneş |caps=64|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=16|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=68|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=36|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=62|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=50|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=26|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=69|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=73|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=13|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=14|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=6|club=Gaziantepspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=7|club=Leicester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=39|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=11|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=14|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=6|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=21|club=Galatasaray|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=70|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=25|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=11|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=24|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=1|club=Ankaragücü|clubnat=Turkey}} Group D Poland Head coach: Jerzy Engel |caps=21|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=37|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=52|club=Legia Warszawa|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=25|club=Mouscron|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=9|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=44|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=65|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=15|club=Legia Warszawa|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=23|club=Eintracht Frankfurt|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=30|club=Energie Cottbus|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=16|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=5|club=Göztepe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=2|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=17|club=Mouscron|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=71|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=4|club=Legia Warszawa|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=12|club=Widzew Łódź|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=23|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=9|club=Wisła Kraków|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=36|club=Lens|clubnat=France}} |caps=42|club=Ancona|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=34|club=RKS Radomsko|clubnat=Poland}} |caps=2|club=Odra Wodzisław|clubnat=Poland}} Portugal Head coach: António Oliveira |caps=75|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=46|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=18|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=1|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=82|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=50|club=Espanyol|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=81|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=77|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=33|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=67|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=41|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=4|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=5|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=21|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=1|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=10|club=Boavista|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=31|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=9|club=Boavista|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=29|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=9|club=Boavista|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=28|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=16|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=20|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} South Korea Head coach: Guus Hiddink |caps=32|club=Suwon Samsung Bluewings|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=8|club=Ulsan Hyundai Horangi|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=60|club=Suwon Samsung Bluewings|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=15|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=21|club=Jeonnam Dragons|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=92|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=74|club=Jeonnam Dragons|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=16|club=Anyang LG Cheetahs|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=31|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=48|club=Anyang LG Cheetahs|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=58|club=JEF United Ichihara|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=58|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=19|club=Bucheon SK|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=22|club=Ulsan Hyundai Horangi|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=52|club=Busan I'Cons|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=12|club=Korea University|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=36|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=95|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=19|club=Perugia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=124|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=30|club=Kyoto Purple Sanga|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=27|club=Busan I'Cons|clubnat=South Korea}} |caps=1|club=Daejeon Citizen|clubnat=South Korea}} United States Head coach: Bruce Arena |caps=74|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=38|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=25|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=England}} |caps=8|club=Miami Fusion|clubnat=USA}} |caps=13|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=28|club=Metz|clubnat=France}} |caps=38|club=Fulham|clubnat=England}} |caps=77|club=NAC Breda|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=95|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=86|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=MetroStars|clubnat=USA}} |caps=127|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=153|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=16|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA}} |caps=26|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=9|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA}} |caps=58|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=98|club=Kansas City Wizards|clubnat=USA}} |caps=58|club=Columbus Crew|clubnat=USA}} |caps=20|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=29|club=1. FC Nürnberg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=48|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA}} Group E Cameroon Head coach: Winfried Schäfer |caps=46|club=Samsunspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=12|club=Montpellier|clubnat=France}} |caps=46|club=Bologna|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=59|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=47|club=Extremadura|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=31|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=16|club=Al-Khaleej|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=38|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=27|club=Mallorca|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=42|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=13|club=Sedan|clubnat=France}} |caps=15|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=17|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=22|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=15|club=Rizespor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=66|club=Metz|clubnat=France}} |caps=47|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=18|club=Sheffield United|clubnat=England}} |caps=0|club=Nantes|clubnat=France}} |caps=39|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=34|club=Metz|clubnat=France}} |caps=1|club=Le Havre|clubnat=France}} |caps=4|club=Numancia|clubnat=Spain}} Germany Head coach: Rudi Völler |caps=45|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=34|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=27|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=11|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=25|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=66|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=30|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=40|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=16|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=12|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=14|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=22|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=11|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=8|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=33|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=34|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=6|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=9|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=65|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=6|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=8|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=2|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} Republic of Ireland Head coach: Mick McCarthy *Roy Keane left the squad before the tournament and was not replaced. See Saipan incident. |caps=39|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=13|club=Fulham|clubnat=England}} |caps=40|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=38|club=Wimbledon|clubnat=England}} |caps=98|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=58|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=47|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} |caps=33|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=31|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=28|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=England}} |caps=33|club=Wimbledon|clubnat=England}} |caps=43|club=Coventry City|clubnat=England}} |caps=14|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=England}} |caps=88|club=Sunderland|clubnat=England}} |caps=46|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=7|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Millwall|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=34|club=Blackburn Rovers|clubnat=England}} Saudi Arabia Head coach: Nasser Al-Johar |caps=168|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=73|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=5|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=115|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=20|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=2|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=59|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=29|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=148|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=17|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=97|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=47|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=80|club=Al-Ahli|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=0|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=20|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=76|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=45|club=Al-Shabab|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=48|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=28|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=18|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=1|club=Al-Ittihad|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=12|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} |caps=0|club=Al-Nassr|clubnat=Saudi Arabia}} Group F Argentina Head coach: Marcelo Bielsa |caps=35|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=74|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=35|club=Cruzeiro|clubnat=Brazil}} |caps=16|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=33|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=30|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=49|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=66|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=75|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=81|club=River Plate|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=47|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=8|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=6|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=104|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=14|club=River Plate|clubnat=Argentina}} |caps=18|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=31|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=30|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=33|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=42|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=50|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=42|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} Originally, the squad was named with Ariel Ortega given shirt number 23 and Roberto Bonano number 24, as the Argentine Football Association had decided to retire the number 10 shirt in honour of Diego Maradona. FIFA, however, insisted that all squads were assigned with numbers ranging only from 1–23, prompting Argentina to amend their squad list. England Head coach: Sven-Göran Eriksson |caps=68|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=7|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=8|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=West Ham United|clubnat=England}} |caps=21|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=45|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=49|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=43|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=24|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=35|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=23|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=22|club=Leeds United|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Southampton|clubnat=England}} |caps=42|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=48|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=England}} |caps=46|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=6|club=West Ham United|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=18|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=West Ham United|clubnat=England}} |caps=9|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} Nigeria Head coach: Festus Onigbinde |caps=34|club=Lucerne|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=14|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=24|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=33|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=12|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=38|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=9|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=49|club=Salamanca|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=4|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=56|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=34|club=Roda JC|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=3|club=Gabros International|clubnat=Nigeria}} |caps=5|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=15|club=PAOK|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=7|club=Royal Antwerp|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=7|club=Crewe Alexandra|clubnat=England}} |caps=17|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=16|club=Shenyang Haishi|clubnat=China}} |caps=12|club=Maccabi Haifa|clubnat=Israel}} |caps=2|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=4|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=Qatar}} |caps=2|club=Enyimba|clubnat=Nigeria}} |caps=2|club=Ibadan|clubnat=Nigeria}} Sweden Head coaches: Lars Lagerbäck and Tommy Söderberg |caps=44|club=Coventry City|clubnat=England}} |caps=21|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=95|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=35|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=11|club=Troyes|clubnat=France}} |caps=19|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=58|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=24|club=Southampton|clubnat=England}} |caps=31|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=18|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=67|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=12|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=6|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=5|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=12|club=Hansa Rostock|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=41|club=AIK|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=24|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=23|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=2|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=38|club=Venezia|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=9|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=32|club=AIK|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=1|club=Djurgården|clubnat=Sweden}} Group G Croatia Head coach: Mirko Jozić |caps=17|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=8|club=Hellas Verona|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=6|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=17|club=Vicenza|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=23|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=15|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=21|club=Lecce|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=48|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=England}} |caps=68|club=1860 München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=20|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=36|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=England}} |caps=7|club=Dinamo Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=43|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=59|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=25|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=7|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=78|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=4|club=Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=50|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=48|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=19|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=13|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=2|club=Zagreb|clubnat=Croatia}} Note: caps for Yugoslavia are not counted. Ecuador Head coach: Hernán Darío Gómez |caps=62|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=26|club=Emelec|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=90|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=52|club=Hibernian|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=40|club=L.D.U. Quito|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=23|club=Deportivo Quito|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=4|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=8|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=26|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=92|club=Necaxa|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=46|club=Southampton|clubnat=England}} |caps=21|club=El Nacional|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=68|club=El Nacional|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=18|club=El Nacional|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=26|club=Deportivo Quito|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=64|club=El Nacional|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=19|club=Aucas|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=9|club=L.D.U. Quito|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=24|club=Deportivo Quito|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=33|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=35|club=Emelec|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=0|club=Emelec|clubnat=Ecuador}} |caps=2|club=Emelec|clubnat=Ecuador}} Italy Head coach: Giovanni Trapattoni |caps=26|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=24|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=122|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=13|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=58|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=4|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=49|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=13|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=38|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=29|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=3|club=Atalanta|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=0|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=43|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=28|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=16|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=38|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=14|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=16|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=23|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=14|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=24|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=22|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=7|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} Mexico Head coach: Javier Aguirre |caps=37|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=15|club=Pachuca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=21|club=Toluca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=36|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=27|club=Pachuca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=28|club=Sevilla|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=17|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=108|club=Puebla|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=29|club=Santos|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=75|club=Real Valladolid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=15|club=Necaxa|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=22|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=18|club=Atlas|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=46|club=América|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=85|club=América|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=56|club=Toluca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=67|club=Espanyol|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=14|club=Santos|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=5|club=Pachuca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=8|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=49|club=Monterrey|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=13|club=Pachuca|clubnat=Mexico}} |caps=123|club=U.N.A.M.|clubnat=Mexico}} Group H Belgium Head coach: Robert Waseige |caps=25|club=Willem II|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=41|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=33|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=32|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=40|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=12|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=66|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=38|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=12|club=Racing Genk|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=33|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=46|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=4|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=0|club=Mouscron|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=12|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=13|club=Gent|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=7|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=4|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=30|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=2|club=Racing Genk|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=14|club=Derby County|clubnat=England}} |caps=52|club=St. Truiden|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=26|club=Mouscron|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=7|club=Gent|clubnat=Belgium}} Japan Head coach: Philippe Troussier |caps=43|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=England}} |caps=38|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=24|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=32|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=22|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=35|club=Jubilo Iwata|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=39|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=57|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=24|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=47|club=Jubilo Iwata|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=10|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=15|club=Nagoya Grampus Eight|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=22|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=0|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=5|club=Jubilo Iwata|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=20|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=5|club=Gamba Osaka|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=21|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=0|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=16|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=10|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=1|club=Shimizu S-Pulse|clubnat=Japan}} |caps=1|club=Kashima Antlers|clubnat=Japan}} Russia Head coach: Oleg Romantsev |caps=20|club=Hellas Verona|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=44|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=56|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=25|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=5|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=2|club=Torpedo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=97|club=Real Oviedo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=69|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=30|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=59|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=64|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=49|club=Tirol Innsbruck|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=7|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=30|club=Uralan Elista|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=43|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=3|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=31|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=4|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=1|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=8|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=39|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=3|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=16|club=Uralan Elista|clubnat=Russia}} Note: caps include those for USSR, CIS, and Russia, while those for other countries, such as Ukraine, are not counted. Tunisia Head coach: Ammar Souayah |caps=14|club=Bastia|clubnat=France}} |caps=72|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=77|club=Beşiktaş|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=15|club=ES Sahel|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=26|club=ES Sahel|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=27|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=30|club=Genoa|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=48|club=Genoa|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=20|club=Club Africain|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=62|club=ES Sahel|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=64|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=39|club=Genoa|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=47|club=Bursaspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=7|club=Club Africain|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=40|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=2|club=Bizertin|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=70|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=3|club=Martigues|clubnat=France}} |caps=9|club=ES Sahel|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=23|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=11|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=0|club=Monastir|clubnat=Tunisia}} |caps=12|club=Espérance|clubnat=Tunisia}} Player representation by league The Saudi Arabian squad was the only one made up entirely of players from their country's domestic league and the only one with no players from European clubs. The Cameroon squad were made up entirely of players employed by overseas clubs, the Irish squad was made up entirely by players in the English league. Although Netherlands and Greece failed to qualify for the finals, their domestic leagues were represented by 18 and 10 players respectively. Altogether, there were 43 national leagues who had players in the tournament. References * Planet World Cup website * Sortable list of players at ScoreShelf.com website Squads Category:FIFA World Cup squads